Finding the Light
by woodlark
Summary: Atemu, Bakura, and Marik are three teens with the task of finding the light that will fill the void left in their souls after an unknown past. And what's this about this crazy monstrous mansion? .:AU, swearing, violence, bad jokes, more warnings inside:.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! I'm not sure what I'm going to call this fic, but it will be named as a spur of the moment thing. So whatever the name is when you click on it, that's what it will be called.**

**Okay, I changed a LOT of…everything. So here are a few warnings for you.  
-I am not revealing the pairings, but it should seem pretty obvious (tagged in the description…). When the romance is introduced, which I am not good at, you will get a new set of warnings.  
-This most likely will not contain anything majorly citrus flavored, but there will be many perverted jokes and sexual references.  
-Yes, I am aware that Yami no Marik is not an ancient Egyptian spirit. I'm toning down the 'psycho' dial on Yami no Marik (just Marik from now on) and Yami no Bakura. I know that the Shadow Realm and the history of everything is effed up, and the timeline is a bit out of whack. I know that it is not, in fact, Malik Ishtar. THIS IS AN AU STORY. IT'S LIKE THAT FOR A REASON.  
-Although taking place in Japan (mostly), I will not put the surname first. Mouto Yuugi will be Yuugi Mouto. Sorry.  
-SWEARING. OUT. THE. BOTTOM. Seriously. Bakura, Yami, and Marik are potty mouths.  
-I do NOT own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its affiliates. This includes, but is not limited to, 4Kids. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ARREST ME, AS THIS WILL BE THE ONLY DISCLAIMER THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. The plot, however, is mine. Please ask and credit before/after use. Click the link to my profile for a more detailed disclaimer. CHECK YOSELF BEFORE YO WRECK YOSELF. Kthx.**

**Info:**

**BOLD – Egyptian/Hieratic  
**_Italics – English  
_Regular – Japanese  
**~Yami, Marik, and Bakura, although not fluent in Japanese, can speak it as Ishizu has taught them to speak it. Any references to real places are not intentional/are fictional. Any questions? Review!**

**Now, without further ado, the story!**

/INSERTLINEHERE/

"**I wish you all well. I hope to find the time to visit you soon, but until then, **_**behave**_**. I will know of every step you take out of line,"** said a tall, raven haired woman. Her skin was deeply tanned and her form was clad in clothes that would most likely be identified as Egyptian. Her hair had been left down save two strands, which were wrapped in gold bands. Similar bands of gold were places up her arms and legs. A golden headband held a cloth hood that was attached to her linen dress. More linen concealed her identity, only revealing her piercing blue eyes. Needless to say, she stood out in the modern day airport. The people she had been addressing seemed very comfortable with her, however. 

"**Yes, yes, we know, Ishizu,"** a teenage boy with lovely purple eyes said whilst rolling said orbs. 

"**That seems hard to believe, Marik,"** said the woman called Ishizu. Nonetheless, she sighed and opened her arms to give her relative a hug. He fulfilled the action with a grimace and shot a look to the two other teens standing to the side chuckling softly. The lavender-eyed boy hissed at them both while his sister shook her head. Releasing him, she looked over all three of them one last time. Her distant relative: Marik Ishtar. The boy had little resemblance to her, with his platinum blonde hair and odd eye color. He had her same figure and skin, tall, slim and tan, but was lean and better built. He was constantly reaching up to flatten his hair, which had been attempted to be tamed with some gel into a common hairstyle, but was fast erupting into the large spikes pointing skyward that they were usually seen as.

She then examined the young man that had given her much trouble in her sixteen years with them: Akefia Bakura. But calling him Akefia would earn you a decapitation, no charge. He went simply by Bakura. His skin was just also permanently darkened by his lifetime in the sun. His unusually white hair fell to his shoulders and spouted off in every direction, short little spikes with a bit of natural flair. Underneath one of his eyes, which were a deep brown that shined with mischief, was a curious scar. One curved, vertically-oriented line intersected by two horizontal lines covered most of his left cheek. He wore a look of boredom, which Ishizu knew from experience meant he was waiting for either chaos or destruction, the two often tending to coincide around him.

Finally, she turned her sights to a teenager that used to be forbidden to even glance at. A teenager known as Atemu. His last name, as Bakura's had, had been lost. He had replaced it with his common nickname, Yami. His tall and lean stature reflected confidence, although she herself knew that this was not always the case; it was a result of many years of practice, his default setting, a façade. His hair was just plain unnatural in every aspect, defying gravity by standing straight up much like Marik's. It was tipped with red and streaked with blonde, the base color darker than black, if possible. Blonde bangs stuck out from the hairline like jagged strikes of lightning. His eyes were confused, a mixture of deep violet and strong crimson, as if they themselves were unsure what color to be. His face, calculating and analyzing. Atemu's skin, dark as the other two's, seemed…different, somehow. Less rugged. His posture was regal, unintentionally showing superiority.

All three of these teens were dressed in what they thought would make them blend in. Marik was wearing a pair of cargo shorts that went well past his knees. Despite this fact, he was fighting the urge to pull them lower, wishing them to grow another three inches. Marik was used to long robes, not shorts! He was also wearing a t-shirt labeled with a modern band he didn't listen to, some worn-in sneakers, and to Ishizu's dismay, golden armbands and a set of golden earrings. When asked to remove them, he told his sister that he simply could not leave the golden part of his identity behind in the land he called home. Bakura was wearing some denim jeans that fit _very_ snugly and a white muscle shirt. He, too, adorned small amounts of gold in the form of bands up his arms. Atemu was clad in simple black shorts that were almost the same length as Marik's. He had thought Bakura was _insane_ to wear jeans in the heat of the desert, yet not seeing what was wrong with wearing black. Yami also wore a simple t-shirt that had caught his eye amongst the pile of clothes that Ishizu had deemed "modern". He wore the most gold out of the three, having bands of gold that matched Bakura's and Marik's up his arms and an old emerald casted in a gold necklace around his neck. He had tried to put on the headpiece that matched Ishizu's, but she almost had a tantrum, so he packed it in his suitcase.

"_We are now boarding for flight 2838 to Domino, Japan. Please get to your seats as soon as possible as take-off procedures will begin in approximately twenty minutes."_ Ishizu immediately snapped out of her dazed state at the sound of the intercom and the boys all looked to her expectantly.

"**Here,"** she began, handing Yami a small sheet of paper and some boarding passes, **"is your new address and plane tickets. When you get off the plane and get your bags, there will be a man waiting outside the airport for you. Hand him the paper and he will drive you. You can trust him,"** here, she looked pointedly at Yami, **"I promise. Everything you need will be in the house. I trust you will use what I have taught you to make your way in their world. But, one last thing."** At this point, a serious look crossed Ishizu's face and the boys knew well enough to listen closely.

"**When you get there, you'll need to create a bond. Your goal in going to Japan is to find one thing and one thing only. Your light, the one who can complete you. Good luck."** And with these last words, Ishizu Ishtar walked off, leaving three lost and confused boys standing in the middle of a crowded airport.

"**Well, that was ominous."** Bakura said, grabbing the boarding passes out of Yami's hand and heading towards Gate B, where their flight was being boarded. 

"**Yeah, I don't even want to think about that right now. Figure it out later."** Marik commented as they approached the stand where the flight attendant was checking boarding passes. 

"_Excuse me, boys. Boarding passes?"_ she asked politely. Marik, Bakura, and Yami blanched. What language was she _speaking_? 

"**Eh…boredding pesses?" **Yami ventured. Soon, the young woman realized that the trio were speaking Egyptian and went to fetch a translator. When the translator arrived, he told them, in Egyptian, to hold up their passes. The boys nodded and presented the passes before being allowed to board. The translator stayed behind, speaking to the flight attendant. 

"_Not many people still speak Egyptian. Surprising to hear that some kids are speaking it. Weird."_

/INSERTLINEHERE/

"**Whoa! Check it out!"** Marik said, flipping the shade on the window he was sitting next to up and down repeatedly. Bakura, who was stuck in the middle, rolled his eyes. 

"**Yes, dumbass, it's a window shade."  
**

"**Well, it's not **_**my **_**fault I don't know anything **_**modern**_**."  
**

"**Would you both kindly shut the hell up?"** Yami interjected. His hands went immediately to his temples, trying to sooth his massive headache as the plane began to take off. For Yami, this wasn't exactly the ideal first-time experience, flying. 

"**Okay, okay, Pharaoh. Relax."** Bakura said, putting his hands up in an I-surrender-so-you-just-take-a-few-pills motion. 

"**So, the game plan. We arrive in Japan. We go to this house that Ishizu bought in who knows where. We create this 'bond', which sounds **_**very **_**suspicious. We get enrolled in this odd, Japanese-speaking school, which we spent almost a year learning how to speak. We find our "lights". Then we come home?"** Yami said, quite unsure himself. 

"**I'm guessing. Still have no idea about the light thing. Do you suppose everyone else knows what this is, something we are just missing?"** Marik asked. 

"**I don't think so. If I'm correct, Tomb Keeper, it's Ishizu's round-about way of telling us that our destiny is pretty fucked up. I mean, finding someone to complete **_**us**_**? Such a thing does not exist."** Bakura said, sinking into his uncomfortable seat. 

"**Well actually, if it has light in it, one would presume that's promising, Tomb Robber."** Marik put in.

"**Then she must mean that we are 'dark' and we need 'light' to guide us. Which would be appropriate, considering our positions,"** said Yami, the 'thinking' part of his brain hurting badly due to the headaches of flight. 

"**Yeah, three spirits from three thousand years ago manifested into three bodies of their teenage selves with almost no recollection of their past lives, most of which are speculated to involve torture, despair, and dying young, not to mention that if anyone found out about our little secret and the many . . . convincing forces we have obtained after spending our entire second lives underground in the sands of Egypt, we would be shipped off to the nearest experimental room. Sounds pretty dark to me. Oooh, they're serving cookies!"** Marik reached over the two other teens, who had their heads in their hands, and nabbed a cookie off the passing cart. 

"**Just when I think you've said something smart, you keep talking, and I remember that you are Marik."** Bakura groaned.

/INSERTLINEHERE/

"**There he is."  
"That's not him!"  
"Yes, it is. Look at the sign he's holding. It's in hieratic. The guy has no idea what it says."  
"THIS IS THE GUY. Nice sign, Ishizu. Thanks."**

After coming off a ten hour flight, Marik, Bakura, and Yami all grabbed their bags and headed out of the airport, looking for this guy who was supposed to drive them to their new home in Domino, Japan. At first glance, it appeared to be a very urban area, a concrete jungle. But if you looked out into the distance, you saw first the rougher part of town, then rolling hills of green. But they weren't paying attention to that, as they were busy looking for a man with a sign. The sign that Ishizu told the man to hold. But you know, whatever. So the boys dragged their bags to the guy's van and threw them in, regretting it at the sound of the gold clinking together. Handing the folded paper with the address on it to the driver, they hopped in the van and passed out cold in the back.

"-use me. Excuse me!" shouted a rough voice into Bakura's ear, waking him up. Switching into Japanese, he addressed the man accordingly. 

"What the hell do you want?" he shouted.

"We are here. Do you need assistance with your bags?"

"How old do I look, forty? I think we can handle it. How much for the ride?"

"Twenty dollars." Reaching into his pocket, Bakura picked out the money and handed it to the guy. He then leaned over the two still sleeping teens. Upon leaning over Yami, he received a fist in the nose.  
**  
"AH! Damn it, Yami!"** Bakura shouted at said teen. Groggily, Yami and Marik opened their eyes to find a flustered Bakura trying to stop his evitable nosebleed.  
**  
"Stared at Yami while he was sleeping?"** Marik offered.  
**  
"Yes, dipshit. Thanks for informing me!"** Bakura growled.  
**  
"Oh hell, Bakura. I'm sorry."** Yami apologized, flexing his fist. **"Amazing how I never feel that . . ."**  
**  
"Well, anyway, we're here, so get your asses in gear and get the bags out of the back."** Bakura said, his nose still twitching. At least it wasn't broken. As they all jumped out of the van, the all froze in place at the sight of their new house.  
**  
"Whoa. **_**That's**_** our new house?"** Yami said, jaw creating a neat dent in the ground.  
**  
"No. Not house. Crazy monstrous mansion is the correct word for it."** Marik said, his jaw following in suit.  
**  
"Marik, finally something equivalent to brilliant has come out of your mouth**." Bakura's jaw created a definite pattern along the pavement. But it was all in good reason. As they were, indeed, staring at a crazy monstrous mansion.

The house was all cream colored on the outside, standing at least thirty feet tall at the peak. The steep roof was supported on the edges by twenty-foot columns, beautifully carved with hieratic lettering. Upon closer inspection, the teens found that it read: **The Masters of this house are awaiting the light that will guide them through the darkness of their pasts.** Again, with the light nonsense. Well, it will be figured out later. The lawn was trimmed perfectly and a healthy green, two blooming cherry trees present near the iron-wrought gate that surrounded the crazy monstrous mansion. When they walked inside, their bags immediately hit the floor once again as they looked around. The entry way was opened wide into a sitting room, complete with a loveseat, couch, and sitting chair. On the wall was a plasma screen television equipped with surround sound. On the sides of the room were two vertical spiral staircases that lead to the second floor, which overlooked the ground floor via a huge balcony. But this crazy monstrous mansion was not the flawless white you would expect it to be.

Everything was in the shades of Egypt.

The walls were a sandy beige color and the drapes on the floor length windows were a vibrant purple. Each of the couches had been refurbished in suede in a beautiful cream color. The floors were a cherry-red stained hardwood and the staircases were vintage iron, completing the room with a touch of old. Everything they looked at reminded them of their home; Egypt. And for once, each of them only had two words to say.

**"Hell. Yes."**

/ INSERTLINEHERE/

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story! If you wouldn't mind, take a few seconds and review! I'd really like to know your thoughts. And don't worry, everything that is confusing will be cleared up . . . eventually . . . probably . . . **

**Just remember that if you kill me, you get no more chapters. Fair enough?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we are. The second official chapter of Finding The Light! Cliché name, I suppose. But whatever. **

**Warnings!  
- Swearing  
-AU-ness  
-Note: Any references made to Egyptian Culture in the early years are made up. I completely made it all up. It's total bullshit. But I did incorporate the whole "Eye Of Wdjat" concept. Hope you noticed it!**

**BOLD – Egyptian/Hieratic  
**_Italics – English  
_Regular – Japanese

**/INSERTLINEHERE/**

"**Who claims first bedroom?"** asked a very comfy Marik. The three boys had eventually decided to set their bags in the corner of the room for now and deal with room assignments later. Settling in on the couch, they had taken in the excitement of it all before Bakura found a remote and tried to see what each button did, how many he could press at a time, and if there was a channel 9999. Frankly, it was getting on Yami's nerves.  
**  
"I don't know, Marik. We can go up and see the rooms and if more than one person wants a room, we'll do rock-paper-scissors. Bakura, knock it off."**

"It's fine, Pharaoh. I'm sure Ishizu bought the warranty."

"It doesn't make a difference, Tomb Robber. The warranty doesn't cover diagnosed dumbass." At this, Bakura set the remote down and began to attempt to set Yami on fire with his eyes. Marik fell off the couch in laughter and when he got up, Bakura punched him on the forehead.  
**  
"OW! What the hell was that for?"**

"For being Marik." Yami rolled his eyes and began to wonder how many times he would have to do that to get his eyes frozen in that position.  
**  
"Come on, Tomb Robber, Keeper. Let's go see these rooms." **The Pharaoh said, grabbing his bag and heading up the staircase. The other two headed up the staircase after him. But not because he asked them to. No. They wanted to go. Pfft.  
**  
"Okay. One hallway, seven doors. At least three of them are rooms. Let's start opening doors." **Yami said when he felt Bakura and Marik come up behind him. They opened the first door on the right side of the hallway and were first greeted with a note. On it, in perfect hieratic, were the words Marik Ishtar. Assuming that this was his room, they all peered inside.

The room was perfectly fit for the eccentric Marik. The bed was king-sized yet the room remained spacious. The walls were painted in a delicate gold color, the crown molding engraved with spirals and swirls. The covering on the bed was a midnight purple, a shade or two darker than the teen's eyes. The drapes on the small mid-wall windows were the exact same shade. The flooring was lacquered exotic tiling that looked rather durable, which was a plus. There was a huge walk-in closet to the left and a strangely shaped curtain covering the corner on the right. Marik walked over and flung it off, gasping in delight. There, in all its glory, stood a huge bookshelf. But instead of being covered in books, there was a laptop, his ten years of notes on how to explode something in every place he had ever been, several comic books of various genres, a box of itching powder, and to his excitement and his friends' jealously, a small box full of matches, lighters, and an accelerator fluid. Upon opening the box, a small note fell out. Marik picked it up and read it out loud, immediately recognizing his sister's handwriting.  
**  
"'Marik- I had a feeling you would be excited by this. I found your little stash of notes a couple of days before I sent off the box of all the things to be moved to the house and I thought you would enjoy having them. Please be careful though, as the insurance on the house does not include purposely setting it on fire to feed your pyromaniac side. –Ishizu. Oh, by the way. The drapes and bedclothes in your room ONLY are flame retardant. Feel the love, dear brother.'"** Suddenly, Marik turned to the remaining teens in the doorway.

"**Please remind me to bow down to my sister when we return to Egypt." **Slowly, very slowly, Marik set the flammable objects down and jumped up into the air, screaming his joy. When it was out of his system, he smoothed out his shirt and walked out of the room, waiting for Bakura and Yami to find their rooms. The two teens just stared after him, hoping they would get to live in the house for a few days before it was reduced to ashes.

Bakura's room was found not long after, seeing as it was directly next to Marik's. This time, seeing as it _was _Bakura's room, they opened the door slowly expecting who knows what to fall from the ceiling. However, they were somewhat relieved when they found that upon opening the door, the room was similar to Marik's. Bakura smirked as he relished in the glory of his new room.

His room, too, had a king-sized bed that was delicately shoved into a corner. Hard wood floors of a deep brown shade had been installed, the color matching the dresser at the bottom of the bed and the desk on the left wall. Bakura had also been granted a walk-in closet. There were actually no windows in Bakura's room, which was fine with him. The walls had been painted a crimson red. Bakura, being Bakura, had not noticed any of this until later, however, as he was busy tugging on the mysterious curtain in the corner of the room. Under it, he found three racks attached to the walls. On the first rack, there were a few mysterious bags. Peering into them, Bakura found amazing products. Things such as smoke bombs, horns with timers to be set at regular intervals, and small pills that Bakura knew changed the color of your eyes to a deep red when ingested. On the second rack, he found a few random comics that had obviously been picked out last minute. He probably wouldn't read them, but they were good fire starters. On the third rack, there was nothing. Simply nothing. Bakura was a little disappointed. But as he turned around to face the other two teens, something caught his eye. A crack in the wall. Actually, now that he looked at it, it was more like an almost imperceptible seam. Pushing on it lightly, he found that the rack was attached to a false wall and could be pulled out. He did so and squealed with joy, which as it was, was not an often occurrence.  
**  
"What did you get, Bakura?"** Marik asked, curious as to what caused the noise. But Bakura just looked and looked. Finally, he turned around with a note in his hand. Clearing his throat, he began to read.  
**  
"Bakura- I hope you are satisfied with your lot. I just returned to you some things I have taken from you over the years. After all, what is a thief without his bounty? –Ishizu. And by the way, if you don't want anyone getting suspicious of who you are, I suggest you appreciate the false wall."**

"So what was in the false wall?" asked Yami, who was beginning to wonder if her really wanted to know.  
**  
"Knives."** Bakura answered, a very…_Bakura_ smirk spreading across his face as he presented three very sharp throwing knives and his full set of thieving knives from Egypt. Yami mentally slapped himself. He was right, he really didn't want to know. Marik, however, had a much different response.  
**  
"Aw, lucky! Man, she must like you more or something."**

"I don't know. What would you be willing to trade for that accelerator fluid?"

"Alright, moving on!" Yami put in, trying to split the dangerous explosive items up in hopes that they would cause less trouble. Honestly, why did Ishizu give them that stuff back? Was she _trying_ to kill him? Marik shrugged and gave Bakura a look that promised they would discuss it later. Marik then walked out, followed by Bakura and then Yami. Walking to the next room down, Marik then stopped and made room for Yami to open his bedroom door. And if he was mad at Ishizu earlier, this pretty much made up for it.

Yami immediately loved the room. The walls were a regal red, bordering greatly on demonic and royal. Every so often, a spot of black paint made itself known as it marred the surface of red. The floors were a light hard wood, contrasting with the red to create a warm feeling all around the room. To Yami's relief, the top of the back wall was almost completely encompassed in small panes of glass, made to look like small squares of the world outside. Along the bottom of the window, the wall had been torn away and replaced with a window seat. Golden drapes tied to the sides of the window created the impression of an almost balcony-like setting. The bed, instead of being king size, was a bunk bed set up. The bottom bed had been replaced with a couch and refurbished in a deep cream color, making it look very inviting. The top bed was rather generous in size, almost queen, but not quite there. The color of the bedclothes was the same cream as before, the sheets a fine silk upon further investigation. There was also a walk-in closet in Yami's room. Bracing himself, Yami walked over to the oddly shaped curtain and gave it a tug, revealing several slots cut into the wall, almost like shelves with beveled edges. And way cooler. Peering into the shelves, Yami found many things to his liking. Multiple books on the history of Egypt and its people, books on history of wars and disputes, mystery novels and empty field notebooks. He found a full supply of top quality pencils and pens, a small netbook, and weirdly, a box. He withdrew the box from its confines and opened it to find the expected note from Ishizu. He, too, read his note out loud.  
**  
"'Yami- I do hope you find the room to your liking. I opened up the back wall for a window because I was afraid that you would become claustrophobic with all the rich colors in the room. I hope you don't mind. I also monitored your habits for a while during your time with me, and noted your liking to mystery novels and history and recording your findings. Please enjoy. –Ishizu. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, try to keep track of your friends. I am worried…'"** Yami ended with a laugh, not surprised that Ishizu was second guessing herself here. He was amazingly pleased with the room and felt that Ishizu deserved many thanks for this. Turning to walk out of the room, he saw Marik and Bakura with a devious smirk on their features. Instantly suspicious, he approached them cautiously. Suddenly, Bakura spoke up.  
**  
"We have decided that you are officially in charge of cooking this month. Maybe next month, you'll get lucky and one of us will take over and you will be free. But until then, the job is yours." **Bakura said, crossing his arms. Yami simply laughed. When the pair glared at him, he spoke very bluntly.  
**  
"I wouldn't eat something the two of you concocted if it was the last food on planet Earth. You two are too creepy. Funny? Yes. Trustworthy? No."** Yami said, laughing as he walked into the next room. Surprisingly, he found a simple guest room with plain white walls. There was a single bed and cherry hardwood that matched the set downstairs. Moving to the next and last room on that side of the hall, he found its duplicate. Shrugging, he moved to the other side of the hall. Marik opened the last door on the hall and found a laundry room and a mysterious set of stairs. Bakura and Marik exchanged an excited glance and ran up the twenty stairs to find a small room. Presuming it to be an attic, they raced down the stairs into the last unexplored room on that side of the hall. Yami, however, climbed the stairs himself and saw the room completely different. He saw beams of wood in the shape of a triangle, making up the peak of the rood outside. There was a small circular window that saw to the front lawn and a previously unseen lake in the park across the street. In the back corner of the room, he saw an old chair and pulled it to the center of the room. Smiling, he thought he would be spending a lot of time up here.  
**  
"ATEMU YAMI, GET YOUR ASS IN THIS ROOM, RIGHT NOW!"** Yami jumped at the unexpected sound of Marik and Bakura screaming at him from a different part of the house. Running down the stairs and out of the laundry room, he made his way into the last undiscovered room, which happened to be the kitchen. However, instead of finding a pissed of Bakura and Marik, he found them staring confusedly at a piece of paper. At the sound of him walking in, Bakura looked up.  
**  
"What the hell is this supposed to mean? "** He said, shoving the paper at Yami. Yami took it and read it over.

_**Boys-**_

_**Before you leave this house, create the bond to trap your Shadows inside your bodies and prevent them from arousing at your anger or in other instances. Yami should know what to do.**_

_**-Ishizu**_

Yami simply looked at the paper. By now, he had gone pale and his hands had begun to shake unconsciously. Bakura and Marik had begun to worry, as the only thing that caused Yami to do that would be something related to his past. Speaking a little softer, Marik tried to gently pry information from him.  
**  
"Yami? What does it mean?"** Yami's head snapped up at the sound of Marik's voice. He had forgotten they were here.  
**  
"What does Ishizu want us to do with our Shadows?" **Bakura asked attempting to sound soft, but sounding more like a pedophile coaxing a child into the car.. Yami cleared his throat.  
**  
"A while ago, I had read about a process they had used to use in Ancient Egypt to bind the Shadows to one granted with the ability to summon them. I asked Ishizu about it, and she said that**__**I should store the information away for future reference."** Yami said, his voice breaking slightly at the end. He tried to cover it up with a cough, because he wasn't that weak or pathetic.  
**  
"What exactly does this do?"**

"It creates a block in your body that prevents you from summoning the Shadows in times of peril to do your bidding. In other words, it makes it so you can't use the Shadows to open up a can of whoop ass on some morons who happened to piss you off. However…" Here, Yami trailed off.  
**  
"What?"** Marik and Bakura both asked at the same time.  
**  
"The simplest process is rather painful and difficult to do."**

"Do you know how to do it?" Marik asked skeptically.  
**  
"Of course."** Yami responded.  
**  
"Then let's go. I want to get this over with."** Bakura said, doubting this would hurt much. Yami looked around and eventually found a ceremonial knife that had been left with the note. Holding it delicately in his hands, he faced the other two.  
**  
"Who wants to go first?"**

"I'll do it." Bakura said, stepping forward.  
**  
"Okay. First, summon your Shadows, but keep them close to you, like a second skin." **Bakura did as Yami asked, shuddering as he felt the Shadows emerge from his body. Dark wisps of purple and black seeped into the room and the three occupants felt the temperature drop a little. They poured out of his pores, excited to be out in the open and ready to cause devastation. Bakura pulled them to him by calling out to them with his mind, telling them to crawl across his skin. They obeyed as always, feeling the goose bumps across Bakura's skin as they slithered on him. Yami took a deep breath and began to chant lowly, starting in the pit of his stomach and rising until the chant flowed out of his mouth in a regal voice, the voice of a pharaoh.  
**  
"Seal yourselves inside, Shadows. Seal yourselves in the flesh and blood of your master, forever waiting in the wings until called upon again. Seal yourselves inside, Shadows."** Over and over again, the chant flowed from his lips as he closed his eyes and raised the knife, slowly closing in on Bakura's forehead. Bakura's eyes opened wide in realization and remembered Yami's words, saying it would be painful. As Bakura's skin began to feel the cold bite of the blade, he closed his mind and eyes, knowing this would be easier if he didn't think about the pain. Bakura resisted the urge to scream as the knife was dragged along his forehead, deep in the skin, listening intently to the strength of Yami's chants. He recognized the image that was being carved in his skin immediately as the Eye of Wdjat. It symbolized rebirth, which must mean that by sealing away the shadows, a new life was created, one without the destruction of the Shadows. Before Bakura had realized that Yami had finished, he felt the Shadows crawling up his body to his forehead, then piecing the flesh yet again and widening the gap as they flooded in, mingling with his flesh and blood. They raced through his body, and this time, he could feel it as they settled in his legs and arms and eventually, his head. He heard Yami's chanting die off and he slowly opened his eyes, expecting to feel blood rushing into them from the wound. However, as he felt the last wisp of Shadow settle inside him, he no longer felt any pain. He reached up to touch his forehead and found nothing there, not even a scar. Looking to Yami, he found him leaning against the counter looking back at him apologetically. As soon as Bakura had registered the feeling, though, it dissipated and was replaced with curiosity.  
**  
"Did it work? Did you feel the Shadows settle inside you? Can you still summon them?"** Yami asked, very curious. Bakura tried calling out to them, but in his mind, he heard a resounding chorus of _**We are bound within you, Master**_and shook his head.  
**  
"It didn't hurt that much. What happened to the blood, though?" **Bakura asked, his inner curiosity shining as well. Marik then spoke up.  
**  
"What blood?"**  
**  
"The blood from the wound on my forehead!"**  
**  
"It never bled, Bakura. It wasn't intended to draw blood, it was to drawn in the Shadows. They took the remnants of the wound with them inside your body. You have to be careful though. Now that they are in your bloodstream, if you are cut, you will bleed black. They cannot escape unless set free by another ceremony, but it would be odd for you if someone saw black blood flowing from your paper cut." **Yami said, with a hint of laughter in his eyes. Bakura then became interested.  
**  
"Are you serious?"** He asked, wondering if the Pharaoh was joking. But Yami just handed him the ceremonial knife. Bakura took it and lightly slit his finger, barely piercing the skin, just enough for the blood to flow. He allowed it to drip on to the counter and observed the drop as he stuck the finger in his mouth to seal the cut. Sure enough, he saw black and purple wisps floating and swirling in his blood, making it appear black. Bakura laughed, amazed.  
**  
"That's pretty screwed up. Imagine trying to explain that. Yeah, dude, it's cool. My blood always had weird Shadow-wisp things floating in it. It's common in people that are of my level in being amazing. You just aren't that cool."** Bakura said, chuckling. Yami and Marik laughed before Yami pushed off the counter and approached Marik.  
**  
"Your turn."**

**/INSERTLINEHERE/**

The three teens all plopped on to the very inviting living room furniture a sighed contently.  
**  
"That was something, Yami. How did you manage to draw up the bond on yourself?"** Marik said, burrowing into the loveseat. Yami shook his head.

"**Yeah, you said you read about that? What the hell have you been reading?"** Bakura asked, stretching out on the couch.  
**  
"Just the history of Egypt. Ishizu bought me some more books like that. They're in my room." **Yami said, folding his legs underneath him to get comfortable on the ploofly chair.  
**  
"Cool. Oh! I almost forgot. Marik, did you show him the address?"**

"Not yet. Here you are, Yami." Yami took the small piece of paper offered to him and unfolded it to be greeted by the words:

_**Domino High School  
The Corner of Fifth and Third Street**_

"**Well, boys,"** Bakura said, closing his eyes, **"looks like we are headed for high school."**

**"It'll be in ruins by the end of the week," **sighed Yami. 

**/INSERTLINEHERE/**

**How was that? Can you review and tell me? It seems I've been reduced to begging, ne? Oh well, if it puts reviews on the table, fine by me. **

**MS Word automatically capitalizes Bakura, but none of the others. Word has recognized his awesomeness and has complied. xD**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can you believe it? Already on chapter three! Did you know the last two chapters have been around six pages long? I'm thinking this one is going to be a bit longer than that, even. So prepare yourselves, as you are entering the RELAM OF HIGH SCHOOL! MWHAHAHA! /coughcough/**

**Okay, so originally, I had the relationship warning here, but it kind of ruined the chapter, so I ditched it and put the following instead.  
~If you are a rabid YamixAnzu/Honda/Jou/Seto shipper, make like a bakery truck and move them buns outta here.**

**Warnings-  
~Swearing!  
~AU-ness!  
~False Egyptian history!  
~Perverted-ness!**

**BOLD – Egyptian/Hieratic  
**_Italics – English/Emphasis/Thought  
_Regular – Japanese

**Alrighty, here we go! Chapter three of Finding The Light!**

**/INSERTLINEHERE/**

**"Five more hours."** Marik said sleepily, rolling over to face the wall. Obviously, Bakura wasn't one to ask twice.

**"If your ass is not out of that bed within the next thirty seconds, I will feed your toes to you for breakfast."** Bakura growled. Marik, knowing that Bakura had the mind to follow up on that, shot out of bed.

**"I'm up, I'm up. Don't get your panties in a twist."** Marik said, rubbing his face with his hands to pull himself out of slumber. Looking around the room, he noticed that Bakura was standing with his arms crossed in front of his bed, a very victorious smirk decorating his features. Marik became immediately alert and took inventory of his body. Two arms? Check. Two legs? Check. Head? Ch-wait. No, check. Very wary, he walked over to Bakura.

**"What the **_**hell**_** did you do to get that look so early in the morning?"** Marik nearly shouted. Bakura just laughed. No, that wasn't a laugh. It was a _guffaw._ Oh, this was never good. 

"**I watched you mentally count your body parts, almost heard your inner panic, and watched you try to take a guess at what I've done. It's simple, really. Just try to remember who we are staying with, and who we aren't."** Bakura said, waltzing out of the room, chuckling softly. Marik slid to the floor, trying to figure out that damn riddle that Bakura so kindly deposited on him so early in the damn morning. _Who are we staying with?_ Marik thought. _Well, it's me, Bakura, and Yami._ _We aren't staying with anyone else. Ishizu would have come, but she had something come up and cou- _Suddenly, Marik's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It had hit him. Surely Bakura wouldn't do something of that caliber. No way was he _that_ evil. So Marik did the only thing that someone like Marik could think of.  
**  
"YOU BASTARD!"**

Yami was a heavy sleeper when he needed it. And apparently, he needed some sleep last night, because for the last five minutes, Marik had been standing at his door hollering obscenities at him trying to wake him up. Factor in Bakura's loud laughter and you've almost got a band at your fingertips. Marik had figured out that Ishizu wasn't here to wake Yami up, which was normally her job when they had to be up at a certain time. Yami was able to tell when someone was looking at him or leaning over him, even while asleep, and unconsciously tried to stop them, usually by way of punching or kicking them in the face. Ishizu was very good at avoiding Yami's sleep attacks. Marik would have let him wake up on his own and blown Bakura off, but as today was their first day at Domino High, they had to be at school by six. And because Bakura woke Marik up, by his logic, Marik had to get Yami up at five in the morning. Needless to say, Yami was not going to be happy.

Marik's first attempt had been to holler to startle him awake so he wouldn't have to risk walking over and getting nailed. Obviously, this had been a failure. Bakura decided to offer gentle encouragement.

"**Marik! Be a man and get your ass over there!"** But even though he tried, Bakura couldn't hide the snickers in his voice. Marik glared at him, but even that didn't stop them.

**"Hey, my nose isn't bruised at all from the hit I received a couple days ago! Maybe you'll get lucky."**

"Shut the hell up, Bakura." Slowly, very slowly, Marik made his way across the dimly lit room. He noticed the sun beginning to rise out the wide window and saw the sliver of light enter the room, casting some on Yami's sleeping face. Creeping ever closer, Marik noticed how relaxed Yami was while he was asleep. You never saw that while he was awake. Marik began to wonder why as he ascended the ladder to the top bunk. Now that he thought about it, you never really saw it while he was asleep either because he would always att-  
**  
"AHH!" **Marik shouted, barely avoiding a blow from Yami's leg. He reached out and poked Yami in the side before jumping back off the ladder and on to safe ground. Yami yelped and shot awake, narrowly avoiding a cerebral contusion due to the bed/ceiling proximity. Panting, he looked down to find a growling Marik and laughing Bakura. Immediately grasping the situation, he muttered something to Marik that sounded like an apology before attempting to descend the ladder. Losing his balance as his feet brushed the floor, he fell before barely catching himself by his fingertips on the ladder. He reached the hall bathroom without incident, paying no attention to the quarreling Bakura and Marik behind him. As they followed him to the bathroom to join him in the act of brushing teeth, he caught parts of their conversation.

**"-n't get slammed, dammit!"  
"Well, falling to the floor wasn't exactly pleasant."  
"Yes, but my plan was for you to get sleep attacked like everyone else who tries to wake him up at this hour. I wanted bloodshed. It was highly unfulfilling."  
"Well, I apologize."**

Suddenly, the bricks began to lay in Yami's mind, albeit slowly. Very groggily, he got the pair's attention.

**"W-what time is it?"** He said, stumbling over his words. _Note to self, _Yami thought, _never get drunk._  
**  
"Why, it's five in the morning!"** Bakura said, chuckling softly. Bakura, surprisingly, was an early bird, whereas Marik and Yami were night owls. And Yami _hated_ mornings. Bakura's answer only added fuel to the fire.

**"May I ask **_**why**_** the **_**hell**_** you woke me up at this unforgiving hour, oh mighty asshole?"** Yami growled, angry that his precious sleep had been robbed. He turned to face the two, anger mounting as he saw the two laughing. Then, in a flash, his eyes widened as he felt something surge in his blood. Raw adrenaline pumped through his veins, fusing with the anger to make Yami feel powerful. Bakura and Marik watched as Yami gripped his forehead, thinking it was a morning headache.

**"Because our dearest Pharaoh needs his time to make himself look pretty for the girls!" **Marik said before carting Bakura off to the kitchen, who was hollering something about expecting breakfast in five minutes. Yami was no longer paying attention, however, because he was lost in his thoughts. He knew what he felt a second ago. It wasn't a headache, and that wasn't just adrenaline coursing through his veins. He sat down on the counter as he tried to calm himself down.

The Shadows that he himself had sealed inside his body were reacting to his temper, flaring up at the thought of being summoned. If he wasn't careful, the bond could break, and that would be . . . bad. Very bad.

**"Is Pharaoh okay? Because we all know how fragile he is," **Bakura asked mockingly, sticking his head through the bathroom door. He barely dodged the soap dish chucked at his head, letting the door take the hit for him, and leaving a neat dent where his head would've been.

**"Fragile, my ass. Get out of my sight or I'll poison your breakfast like you deserve, Thief," **Yami growled, stomping out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen, presumably to make food. Bakura shook his head, chuckling despite himself.

**"Yami, you are one of the worst cases of morning bitchasaurus rex I have ever had the pleasure to meet."**

**/INSERTLINEHERE/**

After Yami had a better sense of self and could actually function enough to snag himself a cup of coffee, things got off to a much better start. Yami put bread into a toaster that was found tucked away in a cabinet.

"**Whoah, Pharaoh, I don't know if you should take on that there toaster. Five star meals for breakfast? On our first morning before school?"** Marik mocked annoyingly, ignoring Bakura's snort from the fridge, where he was trying to find some orange juice.

"**Shut the hell up if you don't want to find this five star meal suddenly replaced with your head on a platter."**

"Oh-kay, Moody McMooderson."

Maybe not a fantastic start, but still better.

Before uniforms.

"**This is **_**modern**_**?" **Marik shouted from his room, his voice loud enough to carry through the top floor.

"**No. This, this is torture in the form of blue cotton jackets and pants."** Bakura added, seeming to be enraged that he was to present himself in such horrific attire.

"**Would Ishizu count wearing full-out Ancient Egyptian clothing to school as 'stepping a toe out of line'?"**

**/INSERTLINEHERE/**

"**I cannot believe we are actually partaking in the ridiculous modern day ritual."**

"**I cannot believe Ishizu called the ritual site to figure out what scrolls we would need to read to honor the body and packed them for us like we were children."**

"**I cannot believe that you two dipshits are referring to going to high school as performing a mummification ceremony."**

The Thief and Keeper both rolled their eyes at the Pharaoh, as if he was the one who was being ridiculous. The trio was currently headed down the street toward the 'ritual site' known as Domino High with their own messenger bags slung over their shoulders. They found them in the closets of their rooms, and much to their dismay, they were full over textbooks marked with ominous sayings such as "Geometry" and "Government."

"**I know what government is! I ruled a country, for the love of Ra!"** Yami complained, his head tilted skyward as the three arrived at the edge of school's property.

"**Yeah, and how'd that go for you?"**

Marik narrowly dodged a trip to the emergency room.

**/INSERTLINEHERE/**

"Alright, alright, settle down, class," the teacher of the grade eleven students' homeroom said as he walked into the room. The sleepy but talkative group of teens slowly pried themselves from friends and made their way over to their desks, lending an ear to the older man.

"Okay, everyone, I'll get straight to the point. We have three new students joining the eleventh grade today, and I'd like to give them a warm welcome. I was told they were foreign, so try to make them feel a little more at home when they show up." The class tittered excitedly at the prospect of new students. A particular group of students towards the back of the room seemed very interested.

"Hey, Jou, do you think they'll be popular?" asked a small teen with shining white hair and a light British accent.

"Nah," a taller youth replied, one with flashy blonde hair. "Mr. H said they're foreign, so everyone will think they're freaks or something."

A tanned boy and an abnormally short teen with tri-colored hair looked at Blondey strangely while two different kids looked on. Conversation was starting up again, mostly revolving around the new students, before a loud crash was heard and everyone turned their attention to the front of the room…

**/INSERTLINEHERE/**

"I bet I can stay speaking Japanese longer than the both of you," Bakura challenged in said language, a glint coming to his eyes as they opened an office door and stepped inside the school. Marik and Yami both rolled their eyes at the Tomb Robber's antics before they took him up on it, all glaring at each other threateningly as per usual before one of their 'games'.

"Ah, you are the new students, yes?" a tall, burly man asked, coming out of a conference room. He approached them and shook each of their hands as they nodded. "I'll point you in the right direction for your classes, I'm sure we'll have time to talk later." The odd man started to lead them off down one of the many hallways, before turning around and smiling.

"I'm Principal Dirito, by the way. Your classes are down this hall." Looking down the hall the principal indicated, Marik cleared his throat and tried his best to sound like he had spoken Japanese all his life.

"Thanks…uh…Principal…" Marik sighed, he still wasn't as eloquent as the other two. Which was saying something, considering Bakura still called people 'mortals.' The three of them took off down the hall, bags banging against their knees.

"Which room was it?" Marik asked, trying to figure out where they were on the damned map he'd found in his bag. Pharaoh sighed before snatching it.

"This isn't the desert, Keeper. This is high school. Shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Yami found their current position, by classroom 204, and outlined the path to the destination (room 226) with his finger. They walked in silence before they reached the room, the three of them standing outside the door like it was the door to Hell.

"Well, this is it…all Ishizu has been teaching us has better pay off here…"

"Otherwise…"

"We're screwed." With that, Pharaoh opened the door and shoved Robber and Keeper through it effortlessly before walking in himself. What he hadn't expected was that everyone would be staring at the front of the classroom, watching them with stunned looks on their faces.

"Way to make an entrance, Yami…" Bakura muttered, getting back to his feet and rubbing his head after colliding with Marik and hitting the floor.

"Yes, and now everyone in our grade thinks we're complete lunatics." Marik added and he attempted to disentangle his legs from his bag.

"Well, quite honestly, it's better now that it's out in the open. Wouldn't want them to think we're total geniuses and beg us to do their homework. Now they've seen that you can't even open a door and enter a room normally, and the only thing they'll ever be asking you to do is to add fries with that. I've saved you loads of trouble." Yami said, brushing something off his shoulder before turning to the teacher.

"We're the new students," he said pointlessly.

"Oh…yes…"

After the wonderful entrance in which most of the time their backs had been turned towards their new classmates, they were able to fully turn around and face their peers. Everyone gasped in shock at their utter display of exotic dominance. There was no question about anything they did, it was all deliberate. They moved gracefully, turning to face them. The one called Yami stood regally, holding himself aloft everything. The other two put their hands on their hips and stared at the class disdainfully. Finally, the teacher was organized enough to introduce them.

"Okay, everyone. How about we let these guys tell us a little about themselves? If they feel up to it, they can partake in the tradition of question and answer here at this school! Go on, guys!" The 'guys' looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

_Interrogation is a tradition?_

To refuse would be to deny modern culture, wouldn't it? The three silently agreed to go on with it, Marik starting.

"Um. Hi. I'm Marik Ishtar. I'm a pyromaniac and I hate mornings with the passion of the sun." Marik stepped back a bit, leaving the limelight to Bakura.

"Bakura. _Just_ Bakura. I have a thing for knives and if you value your life, you won't cross me." Bakura's 'introduction' caused the class to start a bit, a couple students moving back a bit. Yami was up next.

"Atemu Yami." With those few words, Yami returned to the sides of his…roommates and faced the crowd as a few timid hands went into the air. Marik, being a more open one (surprisingly) pointed at one of the owners.

"Where are you from?"

"Egypt," all three chorused, brightening up at the mention of their old home.

"Can you speak Egyptian?" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not, whatever would give you that idea?" he asked sarcastically, Marik snickering while Yami just looked on disapprovingly. Another person raised their hand, this one towards the back of the room. Yami called on her.

"Can you at least tell us more about yourselves? " the girl asked, sounding a little annoyed. Yami barely held back a glare that would have melted her where she stood, choosing instead to spit out a bunch of random information to try to wrap this little ceremony up.

"The three of us are not related by blood. We have simply been thrown together by unfortunate circumstances many times, and have stuck together and helped each other out. We spent a very long time training to come here to Japan. Although our language skills may not be very sharp, we do know a lot more than most give us credit for. We are all a bit sociopathic, and Marik and Bakura are a little less than sane. It would be good for you to heed Bakura's warning and not to cross them, because even if they may seem like brainless dolts, it is very possible for you to wake up, very confused, in the middle of the desert. We are all sixteen, by the way, and we absolutely _abhor_ your uniforms." Bakura and Marik, by now, were struggling not to cackle loudly and scare away potential nerds to copy from. The class looked at the three stupidly, gaping. Yami took this moment to stare out the window, sighing. Why did Ishizu send them here, again?

Oh, light. Right. Okay.

Dammit.

**/INSERTLINEHERE/**

Yuugi looked up at the loud crash and watched as three teens began bickering. But he wasn't listening. He was _looking_.

The first one looked slightly similar to his friend Ryou Bakura, who (with a quick glance to his right) was also gawking at the new students. His hair was cropped short, softly caressing his shoulders and spiking out wildly. Just like Ryou's, it was pure white, although Ryou's was flowing down his back. Where Ryou looked pale and effeminate, Bakura was tanned and masculine, looking rather devious.

The one standing next to him, who Yuugi vaguely heard call himself Marik, was like an older, crazier version of Malik Repeek, another one of his friends. His hair color and eye color was identical to his friend's, but Marik's was tucked into a band at the nape of his neck, bangs jutting out from his hairline. Marik was a deeper tan than Malik, appeared to be stronger. And slightly more psychotic.

The third teen held Yuugi's gaze the longest. His long, golden, caramel colored arms were folded across his chest, and he held a look of superiority and control that Yuugi hadn't seen before. His face was angled beautifully and his eyes (oh, his eyes) were a stunning color that hadn't been named, nor could be by anyone. His hair was almost an exact replica of his own, spikes of black tipped with red, blonde fringes hanging in his face, except that this creature had streaks that raced the spikes up to the top, blond lightning strikes. He was simply _dominant._

Yuugi blushed at his own thoughts, the red covering his cheeks cutely. Looking around his group of friends, he saw that Ryou and Malik had been locked in gazing at Bakura and Marik similarly to Yuugi. They were also blushing, although Ryou's went down to his neck, and anyone who didn't know Malik well couldn't tell that he had even turned pink at all. That's about when Yuugi realized that everyone had gone silent, and were staring at the three teens who were awaiting the teacher's directions.

"I guess you may take a seat anywhere, boys," he said, trying to keep the shaky note out of his voice. Marik and Bakura had heard it anyway, apparently, and were grinning as they practically skipped to the back of the room and sat, followed by a more regal-appearing Yami. Yuugi wondered where they had taken seats, before he felt a rush of air behind him and the jealous glares of the girls in the room.

They were sitting behind him.

Oh, this would be an interesting year.

**/INSERTLINEHERE/**

**Just a heads up, I probably won't be updating very soon after this, because I've got a ton of crap to do, and that'll take forever, so…**

**I hope I made you laugh! Review and tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo thar, all! 'Tis been a while, yes? Thought I'd give y'all another chapter before I lose the thought I had for it. I'm getting REALLY aggravated, though, because I know it's only two more chapters (including this one) before I'm ready to start action-y stuff! I hope you like this chapter, even though it's pretty much just waiting time...**

**FYI: The language barrier has been broken! From now on, regular type is Japanese, and bold is Egyptain. Just clarifing!**

**INSERTLINEHERE**

Yami took a seat in the back of the room, trying to suppress his shock at the sight of a virtual copy of himself (a bit smaller, though) in the room. There were some differences, such as the color of their skin, their eyes, height, and the amount of blonde in their hair, but otherwise, they seemed to be related. As far as Yami knew, he didn't have any relatives that would bare so much resemblence to him in this time, nor this country. He chose a seat behind this boy, and mentally scolded himself for it as soon as the action was done.

It would be damn _difficult_ to concentrate now.

Trying not to seem narcissitic about it, he admired the image of the boy- no, young man- he snapped in his mind as he walked by. An unbelievable air of innocence surrounded him, making him seem pure white next to his inky black. He remembered the way those amethsyt eyes flicked towards his before darting away, a light strawberry tint coming to kiss his cheeks. And as he passed, he stored the scent of clean, immaculate linen to his memory of the boy. Not knowing his name was killing him inside, and he turned to see what Bakura and Marik were up to (them in a quiet room was never good) when he was shocked still yet again.

Just like the youth in front of him, there were two innocent looking copies of his roomates sitting just a seat in front of them.

And just like Yami, Bakura and Marik were in awe at the sight of them.

Before the thought of taking notes on what the teacher was saying had even crossed his mind, the bell had rung, dismissing the class. As everyone stood up, knowing the boy's name became the most important thing in the world to him. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and put a gentle hand on the innocent being's shoulder in front of him. As he turned around, Yami was stunned into silence once again, and had to lightly shake his head to clear the fog in his mind.

"Um, what's your name?" _Way to be an eloquent Pharaoh, Yami._

"Y-Yuugi Mouto..." The boy- Yuugi - said a little shakily. Trying to come up with something else to say, he let whatever came to mind fall out of his lips.

"What period do you have lunch?"

**INSERTLINEHERE**

"He looked like he could be my brother-"

"Completely innocent, that boy-"

"So cute, sitting there all quiet-"

"Couldn't believe my eyes-"

Yami was barely resisting the urge to shove something very large and uncomfortably shaped down their throats; Bakura and Marik talking about the boys in front of them was getting on his nerves. He only stayed sane because he knew he was dying to gush about Yuugi. However, hearing these two gush about anyone was completely ubsurd. If you had told Yami a month ago that this would be happening, he would have slapped your ass and called you a monkey.

Bakura, Marik, and even himself had never shown any intrest in anyone at all, romantically or platonically. The only person they conversed with for the first sixteen years of the life they remembered was Ishizu, who taken them in when she literally found them on her doorstep early one morning. After some research and 'dream' that may or may not have been a result of going insane because of the three fighting infants, she decided to completely remove them from common society and isolate them underground in the tombs of long-ago Pharaohs. There, she taught them about the outside world from a detached point of view to prevent them from become blind to what was around them. They had also been trained in the finer points of self defense, preservation, and protection and were all extremely competant in fights, as they often demostrated. But the downfall to this was that there was minimal human contact, and therefore, horrible social skills and a dislike of people. So for them to meet hundreds of people at once...ARGGGGGGGH. It was unbearable. He was so glad to hear that he and Yuugi (and of course, Bakura, Marik, and their little obessions) had the same lunch. As they were heading there now, Yami would be able to work on talking to Yuugi, and getting to know and possibly befriend the boy.

"Look, I understand that you two would gladly chatter about them all the live-long day just like a couple of old women, but we are entering the cafeteria now, so you might wanna clear that starstruck look off your face." Bakura and Marik only responded by adjusting their uniforms and glaring at Yami, both of them walking into the room as gracefully as a couple of crazy, insane, demonic, ancient people could. Yami sighed and followed them in.

**INSERTLINEHERE**

"Um, what's your name?" Yuugi almost lost himself in those eyes, completely forgetting the time and place for a moment. Atemu, the young man before him, had him rooted to the spot with his orbs of an undefined color. If Yuugi had to guess, he'd say it was the result of a two year old using the purple mountain's majesty and maroon Crayola crayons on the same piece of paper over and over again. They were shimmering and glowing, although Yuugi couldn't tell what they were hiding. Yuugi caught the passing thought that reminded him that Atemu was waiting for an answer and quickly told his brain to react.

"Y-Yuugi Mouto..." _Oh thank goodness,_ Yuugi thought, _ that it was my name that came out of my mouth and not some garbled nonsense language..._

"What period do you have lunch?" Atemu asked him, and Yuugi tried not to dwell on the fact that he was curious about his schedule.

"Sixth." _No stuttering!_ Yuugi mentally cheered.

"Fantastic. See you then." Atemu smiled, turning on his heel and exiting the room gracefully, behind his other two 'friends.'

_He fits into my schedule, _Yuugi thought. Then he thought for another second, and blushed brightly.

**INSERTLINEHERE**

"Ryou, Malik, there they are," Yuugi said, pointing out their virtual twins.

"Should we just walk up and sit with them?" Ryou asked, uncertain.

"I guess, I mean what's wrong with that?" Malik responded, confidentially walking up to the table where Atemu, Marik, and Bakura were sitting. Ryou and Yuugi reluctantly followed him, trying to avoid the curious stares of their classmates all around them that were previously admiring the sexy new additions. These stares turned to hateful glares as the trio sat down, and Yuugi raised an eyebrow.

"They've all tried to sit down and chat us up, but we've brushed them off. Bakura and Marik got them to back off after some...persuasion," Atemu said nonchalantly, smiling at Yuugi. Bakura and Marik both smirked at each other before turning to the new arrivals.

"Ah, this is Ryou. I have a science class with him, but I wasn't paying much attention to what the teacher was saying, so I have no idea what we're learning," Bakura said, trying not to appear too giddy as to ruin his reputation. Ryou blushed and quietly offered to tutor him. Bakura's face lit up like a Christmas tree that was running on the Engerizer bunny, and they proceeded to quietly discuss details.

"This is Malik, and we share a Physical Education class. He's surprisingly brutal and merciless, but giggles at everything," Marik said, laughing a bit when Malik glared at him. But as amusing as it was to watch his friends, Yuugi was once again lost in Atemu's eyes. What was it with this boy? Why did Yuugi feel something in the back of his mind every time he looked at those eyes? And what was the feeling that Yuugi got when he looked at those orbs? Yuugi suddenly realized that he had an excellent view of Atemu's eyes, and wondered why that was. But when he had blinked several times, he realized that it was because Atemu was gazing into his own eyes.

_This is beginning to sound more and more like a soap opera,_ Yuugi thought to himself.

**INSERTLINEHERE**

Yami knew that he probably shouldn't, be he allowed himself to tune out Bakura and Marik's conversation and simply watch Yuugi. As his vision refocused, his eyes caught on Yuugi's beautiful eyes. He wanted to say they were amethyst, but that would do the color a great injustice. Yami felt that a new color like Yuugi's should be given its own name, for he was sure that the world hadn't seen that color before. Idly, he began to wonder why he and Yuugi only shared the first class and lunch together, while Marik and Bakura shared multiple classes with their 'twins.' He found it highly unfair that he didn't get to see this little light being more, and suddenly had the urge to follow him to his classes. To talk to him, to get to know him, to be with him. And this desire consumed him until he just _had_ to do something.

"So, what are you three doing this weekend?" Marik asked, just as Yami had opened his mouth to ask something of the sort. Yuugi, as if snapped out of a daze, jerked his head up and shrugged.

"Not much. We live together, so we tend to run on the same schedule. I don't have anything going on this weekend, and nothing was marked on the calendar, so we should all be free. What about you guys?" Yuugi asked, eyes flicking towards Yami.

"Well, we should probably get acquainted with the area, being new and all," Yami said, thinking aloud. Yuugi, to his credit, was trying very hard not to stare as Yami reached up to stretch his arms, and he most certainly did not notice the cute sigh that escaped him. Not at all, nope.

"Yami, Domino is, like, three square miles. There isn't much to 'acquaint' ourselves with," Marik snorted, rolling his eyes. Yuugi looked up as Atemu was addressed as Yami, looking curious. Said sexy beas- I mean…person…chuckled and muttered, "Nickname," before waving it aside. Yuugi smiled, already thinking of Atemu as the deep, dark, and sexy to his pure, white, and innocent.

"Well, you do know the high school transfer tradition, yes? I figured you all would be busy setting up for that tomorrow night!" Malik said, smirking at Marik and the other two, who looked completely clueless.

"Uh, transfer tradition?" The three asked, looking uncomfortable.

"You don't _know?_ It's a tradition that transfer students throw a welcome party for themselves and invite the entire school on the first Friday of their attendance!" Marik exclaimed, laughing at the thunderstruck look on the foreigners' faces.

"But it's Thursday! They can't possibly get a whole party for the entire student body together in one night!" Ryou said. Marik shrugged, seeming unconcerned.

"Then I guess they really aren't all that, after all."

"Wait a minute! We can do it!" Marik shouted, not willing to have Malik think any less of him. "It will be the best party ever thrown in this ridiculous city, and no one will forget it!"

"Yeah!" Bakura said. "In fact, you'll be upset that you even mentioned it to us, because our party is going to rock your pants right off your adorable asses! Come on, guys, we got a party to plan!" Bakura and Marik raced through the cafeteria, going off to use the rest of their lunch to probably plan some diabolical event to make the party's attendants scream.

"Sorry about them. I should be off, y'know, making sure they don't burn things…" Yami said, trailing off. He waved to Ryou and Malik, smiled graciously at Yuugi, and was off. Yuugi sighed and gushed with butterflies.

"Malik, there is no transfer tradition," Ryou casually said, looking confused.

"There is now," Malik replied, grinning evily.


End file.
